Soaring: Now and After
by CaBu12
Summary: Jak has saved the world one too many times. But now he's going to sit back and listen to someone else's story. Someone, who accompanied Daxter on his journey three years earlier. OCs, SPOILERS, DaxterxOC.
1. Act One

This story is a continuation from a previous story entitled, Soaring. I do** not** own any Naughty Dog characters. Only the characters listed here: Kat, Jam, Star, Lov, Kimi, and Tak. Thank you.

* * *

"_Just met a boy, just met a boy when, he could become my little problem 'cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin. So I think that he gettin' that Green Goblin. Hear through the grape vine that he hang low. We could shoot a movie, could bang, like Rambo. Boom boom pow, this thing so bingo, wondering if he could understand my lingo."-_ Va Va Voom, Nicki Minaj.

Soaring: Now and After

Act One

Just when he thought his troubles were over. After Haven City, Spargus and even Kras City, here came trouble in a whole new form. This new 'trouble' came in the image of a small female. She was something Jak had never seen before in his life, what was her name again?

She was a smaller girl with aqua-colored hair that stretched down to her lower back. Her sharp blue eyes seemed to watch everything. She was something to be reckoned with. And she seemed to know Daxter. Not that the immediate charge and hold she took on his neck didn't give it away. Jak was able to defuse the situation, for the time being. Now it was time for explanations. What better place to hold introductions then the Bloody Hook? Jak stood around with his large group of friends and waited for answers.

"So what is all this about?" Jak leaned his back against the bar. "What was your name again?"

"Tak." She said.

"Tak," He repeated. "How do you know Daxter?"

"It's a lengthy story," She said with a small flick of her wrist. "I'm sure I couldn't BORE you with the details. All you should know is that HE," Tak was quick to point her finger at Daxter. "Owes me. Big time."

"Please," Torn rolled his eyes. "Spare us."

"Don't worry!" Her nose darted into the air. "I will!"

"She's got some spunk." Sig whispered into Ashelin's ear.

"As if we needed more of _that_ around here." The former KG replied.

"Just let me at him!"

Jak watched as Tak's arms spread out in front of her chest. She made a quick lunge toward the small Ottsel. Daxter squealed in reply and darted to the floor. He made a dash for his 'safe spot' behind his leg. Jak looked back up to see that Star and Kimi had reached out to Tak, preventing her from moving any further.

"I'll strangle you with my own hands!" She struggled in Star's arms.

"Ey!" Daxter shook his fist at the female. "Don't go around makin' threats!"

"After all you've done to me?!" She shouted again. "I'll DESTROY you!"

"Watch it!" Star pulled on Tak's shoulders. "What's your problem? Get out much?"

"I'd say she's a little social maladjusted." Kimi grunted as she held the girl's legs together.

"Just like Jak used to be!" Jam was quick to give Jak an elbow to the gut.

"Enough," Jak looked to the group of three girls. "Calm down and explain what's going on here."

He watched as Tak's movements slowed. She relaxed her tense body while Star and Kimi's grip on her loosened. The two females released her soon after, allowing her to stand on her own. She was quick to brush off her clothing and then hook her arms to her hips. She stared down Daxter with her lower lip poked out.

"I've been searching for three years for this…this THING!" Tak's index finger shot out and pointed at Daxter.

"Three years?" Torn looked to Jak. "That's just about the time you were in jail."

"Yep!" Daxter emerged from behind his leg. "It was a pretty tough time." He then curled his nails and began to clean them on the fur on his chest. "I'd say it was the time of my life. On my own…in the wild world that was Haven City."

"Enough with the dramatics." Sig cut in. "How'd you two get together?"

Ashelin nodded. "You two aren't exactly a great match for one another, are you?"

Tak and Daxter looked to one another. After a moment of eyeing one another down, the two turned away. Both of their noses shot into the air and they crossed their arms over their chests.

"We don't get along." They both said at once.

"That's obvious." Jam sighed.

"Mind filling us in?" Star tilted her head to one side.

"Yes!" Tak shouted.

"No!" Daxter yelped.

"Keep outta this!" The two spun around to face one another.

Jak moved his hand over his eyes. This was going to be a long explanation, he could _feel_ it. But why was he intrigued? It wasn't like he had the world to save or anything. He was up for a story, or two. He removed his hand from his face and looked back at the feuding couple. They both had teeth bared and fists clenched. Ah, this would be entertaining.

"Who's gonna start?" Sig broke out with a large smile.

"Since you're all friends of Daxter," Tak was first to speak. "I'm sure you're all aware of his talent for telling 'tall tales'."

"Who, me?" The Ottsel gasped.

"Why don't you all sit down and listen to me." Tak placed her delicate hand over her tiny bust. "Take a break, will ya Daxter?"

"It _would_ be nice to hear someone else tell a story around here." Torn was quick to add.

"What?!" Daxter fumbled. "You traitor!"

"Gather 'round ladies." Tak said with pride.

Jak rolled his eyes, great, another clown. Might as well follow along with it, there wasn't else much to do. He watched as Tak stepped passed him. She walked into the center of the bar and took a seat on a barstool. She crossed one of her short legs over the other and took in a deep breath. She cleared her throat and looked at the crowd in front of her.

"It starts off with yours truly…"

XoXoX

Things were slow but never _this_ slow. What gives? Tak sat at her barstool while her index and thumb twirled around the straw of her drink. Was she old enough to drink? Of course not but no one in Haven City carded her anymore. Things were typical here and she found that no one cared anymore. The luster of the city went down as soon as the Baron came into power.

The bugs in the city and increased ten times but why wasn't she working to that effect? The bugs grew bigger and stronger everyday but she never was ordered to take them out anymore. Something was up, something her boss wasn't telling her. But she wasn't one of these girls that let this sort of thing go. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

She had been working with Osmo for a while now. She knew the ins and outs of the company. So what was with the secrecy? Hm, wouldn't that be the quirkiest thing? If Osmo had decided to replace her. Now she _had _to know.

Tak picked up from her seat. She pushed her empty glass forward and threw some loose change onto the bar counter. Haha, like she'd leave a tip. She then turned her back to the bar and made her way toward the exit. She wasn't to go down without a fight, if someone had replaced her as Osmo's best bugger, then she was going to meet this guy face to face.

XoXoX

"What do you mean you have a new employee?!"

Tak felt a scowl crawl across her face. Oh no, if there was one thing she could not stand, it was competition moving in on _her_ territory. She was the best! The greatest bugger Osmo could ever ask for! How _dare_ he look elsewhere for work!

The older man made his way across the shop, putting things away. He spoke as he carried on with his business, "It's just that, Tak. We need help around here."

"What?" Tak crossed her arms over her chest. "That's nuts! We do not."

"Tak." Osmo stood up straight and looked the smaller female in the eye.

"Osmo, I'm THEE best bugger on the work force." She said with pride. "What are you worried about?"

"Tak," He released a small sigh. "You're a valued employee but you are _not_ my best bugger."

Her jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?! Name ONE THING I'm not good at!"

Osmo moved his hand into the air and began to count on his fingers. "You're always late for the job, you're rude to our customers and you don't do your best."

"You mean I half ass it."

"In so many words." He shrugged.

"Whatever!" She jerked her torso to the left. "Then what's the deal, keeping me around?"

"Like I said," Osmo continued in a gentle tone. "We need help around here. Ximon and I can't do everything."

"Psh."

"I also know you need the money."

Her eyes snapped open. What was _that_ supposed to mean? She turned back to her boss with a curled lip. She watched as he stared back at her with a warm smile. Tak growled and turned away once again. She did _not_ need the money. As far as she was concerned, he needed her way more than she needed him.

XoXoX

She knew the drill well. This job had long lost its excitement and had become nothing but a chore. But money was money, no matter how she made it. Even if it meant she had to go into a fast food restaurant and clean out their bug infestation.

Ha! Osmo must be losing his mind. What did he mean when he said she was losing her skill as an exterminator? She wasn't late! Twenty to thirty minutes is only fashionably late, isn't it? And rude? By no means was she rude! And that stuff about half assing her work? That was all crap. She killed the bugs she could see! Out of sight, out of mind.

She'd would show him! She'd be the best employee he ever had! She'd out work that 'new' worker with one swift movement. She was the best; there was no doubt about that. Tak entered the fast food chain with her vacuum nozzle hanging over her shoulder. She felt no need to check in, she knew just what to do.

She moved passed hungry Haven City citizens with a simple kick and shove. Ignoring all the comments made her way; she pushed open the kitchen doors with a single flick of her wrist. She entered the grimy kitchen, her nose taking in all the odd odors and strange sounds that came from behind the cooking counter. Ugh, how did people eat here and _not_ get sick?

She was headed for the meat locker. Just because it was cold back there didn't mean a creeper or two couldn't sneak in. The scent of rotting meat and vegetables was far too irresistible. Tak moved her right arm forward, toward the meat locker door. Her hand rested against the cool handle before she began to turn it forward. This was great, a few sucks here and there and she'd be through! She couldn't ask for an easier job.

"What's that SMELL?!"

She flinched. That voice, what an obnoxious voice! Her upper lip curled but she refused to acknowledge it. She continued and pulled open the locker door. A burst of frosty wind pushed her hair backward and caused her to narrow her eyes. Brr, this better not take too long.

"They serve FOOD here?!"

Now that voice was getting annoying. Tak spun around to face the voice that spoke behind her. Just as she finished turning, something hit her legs. The force of the body against her legs caused her to topple forward, into the meat locker. She released a yelp before falling backward into the frozen room. As she tumbled in, the door closed behind her, enclosing her in the freezer.

As she opened her eyes the world around her seemed blurry. Ugh, what the heck? She saw the frozen ceiling above her and knew exactly where she was. Great. She lifted her back from the freezing floor and reached her arms around. With her hand, she began to stroke her sore back. This was gonna leave a mark in the morning.

"DO YOU MIND?!"

That voice again. Her eyes snapped open and she looked right then left. Did the person who bumped into her fall in the freezer with her? But…there was no one around. Tak's jaw dropped open. No, it couldn't be a ghost could it?

"W-w-where are you?" Her head darted back and forth.

"Down here!"

Tak finally set her eyes on the ground. She looked forward to see that her legs were slightly elevated. Was she laying on someone? Tak parted her knees to see a small orange body beneath her calves. He was small like a rat but orange…what was this? THIS was the person speaking to her?

"Who the HELL are you?"

"I could ask YOU the same question."

Tak watched as the small mammal moved out from under her legs. He stretched his body upright and began to dust off his fur. Wait, what was that on his back? Was that a sprayer?

"You…"

"You're Tak, aren't you?" He asked.

"How…?"

"The old man sent me here," He rolled his eyes before linking his arms to his tiny hips. "He said you MIGHT need my help and by the looks of you, you do."

"And just who the hell are you?" Tak felt her cheek twitch.

"Daxter's the name." He said with pride. "Playin' the field is my game."

Osmo sent him? Tak's eyebrow arched. Since when did the old man decide to send small animals out to help her? Unless… no, this couldn't be…

"Then you're the new guy!"

"That's me."

Tak felt her heart rate skyrocket. She pushed her body off the frozen floor and stood up straight. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot the nastiest glare she could produce at Daxter. Her bottom lip poked out and her cheeks began to grow red from the cold air.

"What's the matter?" Daxter asked. "Got an itch you can't scratch?"

This one was going to be a fighter. Tak lowered her back and moved her nose in toward Daxter's. He flinched as she became closer and took a few steps backward to avoid her. Tak's eyebrows hung low over her eyes and she began to grit her teeth.

"Look," She began as she moved her index finger out. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way." She then forced her finger into Daxter's nose. "You no good rat!"

"Ey!" Daxter threw his paws up in surrender. "Watch it, lady! I'm just doin' my job!"

"Yeah?" Tak pushed forward once again. "Well, you're stepping on MY grounds. Keep your nose out of my business. That is, if you don't want to get hurt."

Daxter began to laugh before shrugging his tiny shoulders. "Osmo said you had an attitude problem."

"He was right." Tak stood up straight once again and pushed passed Daxter.

"What are you doing _now_?" He looked up to her in question.

She groaned. No more questions, she had enough of a headache. "I'm getting out of here." She said as she approached the exit freezer door.

"Wait, we have a job to do!" He yelped. "You can't just leave ME to do all the work!"

"I can do what I want." Tak looked over her shoulder and glared at the mammal. "I don't work with _anyone_."

"What's THAT? A superhero complex?"

Tak rolled her eyes. She extended her arms out to the door handle and placed her fingers around the cool metal. Just before she pulled on the door, the sound of Daxter's nails on the floor caused her to turn his way. Now what did he want?

"Isn't it locked?" He cocked his head to the side. "That's what ALWAYS happens when someone gets thrown into a freezer!"

Tak rolled her eyes. Typical. "No, you idiot." She was quick to correct him. "It was unlocked when I opened it."

"Huh," Daxter nodded. "Then stand aside."

She pulled her hands off the handle. "What now, rat?" She linked her right hand to her hip and glared at him.

"Let me open it."

"Why?"

Daxter approached the door and stuck his arm out to Tak. She felt another eye roll coming on. But what was she going to do? Fighting about it wasn't going to help. She threw her arms into the air and stepped back a few feet. If he wanted to act like a fool, she might as well stand back and watch for a good laugh.

She crossed her arms over her chest once again. This would be entertaining. She watched as Daxter leapt from the floor with ease. He latched onto the door handle in an instant. He then placed his two back legs against the door and began to pull.

Nothing.

Daxter looked over his shoulder and began to laugh, "This door's a bit heavy."

He tried a second time, this time throwing a few battle grunts. Still, nothing.

"Maybe it needs a little grease?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head from side to side. Why did _she_ always have to get stuck with the idiots? Osmo must be out to get her.

"Come on!"

Tak reopened her eyes to see Daxter struggling with great force to open the door. His body flung forward and back, in an effort to release the latch. It wasn't even entertaining, it was just sad now. With one final tug, Daxter used all his force to pull. His body flew from the door and he was thrown across the freezer. When he hit the floor, he tumbled and rolled head over heels until he hit the back wall. Tak watched him uncurl from his fallen position only to see that he held a small metal handle in his hands.

"You BROKE it!" She shrieked.

"Oops," Daxter looked down to the handle before tossing it aside. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Her jaw dropped. "OOPS DOESN'T COVER IT!"

"Chill," He picked himself from the floor. "I'll get us out of here."

"Oh, because you did such a _great_ job getting us in here in the first place." She moved her hands over her face.

"Hey, you didn't help at all." Daxter shot a glare at her.

"Well, if you were looking where you were going, you wouldn't have bumped me in here!" Tak pointed an accusing finger at her furry offender. "Who walks around, not looking where they're going?!"

"You're the one who needs MY help!" Daxter barked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Osmo asked me to help YOU." A smile cracked across his mug. "He doesn't think you could do this job on your own."

She flinched. "He! What! You!"

"At a loss for words, are we?"

"Shut your furry face!" Tak shut her eyes and stomped her feet. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Hey, you don't hafta." Daxter shrugged his shoulders. "You'll be begging for conversation in an hour or so."

"HOUR?" Her eyes snapped back open. "It won't take that long for them to get us out of here, will it?!"

"Depends," Daxter gave a simple answer. "When did you check in with the manager?"

Tak opened her mouth but no words came out. Check in? With the manager? A quick visual flash back played in her mind. She hadn't checked in with the owner, in fact, she had just walked in all on her own without a single word to anyone. Great, the one time she didn't check in, she got herself into _this_ mess. Luck just wasn't on her side today.

"Well?"

Another great point, Daxter wanted an answer. Tak clamped her mouth shut and turned her face away from the male. If she wasn't going to be right, she would play the hard game. The silent treatment would work just fine here.

"I'm not speaking to you, remember?"

"You DIDN'T TELL the manager, did you?!" Daxter's jaw dropped.

"Hm!" She turned away more.

"Great Mar above," Daxter moved his paw over his eyes. "LOOK what I have to work with!" He let his paw slip off his face before he glared once again at her. "It's no WONDER your career is in the gutter."

She wasn't going to humor him with a response. This would be a nice next couple of hours. With someone that wasn't even a person! She might as well make the best of it. Tak walked passed Daxter until she came to the back of the freezer. She let her back hit the wall and she slid downward. Her bottom hit the floor and she brought her knees to her chest. Now it was time to play the waiting game. Osmo would come looking…eventually.

Act End.


	2. Act Two

Soaring: Now And After

Act Two

Not talking was just fine with her. She didn't need conversation, especially not one with a rat. Not unless he _begged_ her of course, then she'd have to humor him. Nope, she didn't need to talk! She could stay silent! She was better than Daxter!

"So what's your problem anyway?"

That voice, it was enough to make her shutter. Why did he have to talk? Why couldn't he just keep his big yap shut?

"There's gotta be a reason why you're such a…you know…"

"A bitch?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled to agree.

"Nothing you should be informed on." Tak let her shoulders bob up and down.

Ugh, why was she even speaking back to him? She could let him talk to himself; he would look stupid that way. Then again, speaking could make the time pass faster.

"Geez," Daxter supported the weight of his chin on his paws, as he lay on the floor. "Do people in Haven City ever get tired of being RUDE?"

"Not much."

"Lemme guess," He removed one paw and pointed a single claw toward her. "You have a heartbreaking background story, right? Something that will make me teary eyed and feel sympathy for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not at all."

"Then WHAT is your problem?"

"Why are you still talking? Do YOU ever get tired of it?" She shot him a glare.

"I never get tired of hearing my own voice." Daxter pushed his torso off the cold floor. "Besides, I always have something interesting to say, unlike you."

"Ah, so we resort to throwing insults." Tak felt a sigh coming on. "Figures."

"What got you into the bugging business, anyway?"

She groaned. More talking, more questions? Now she was wished she hadn't continued speaking to him. Stories of the past, it was meaningless now. She knew the drill, she would explain her back-story then Daxter would go on a long rant about his own story. She could care less.

"Let's try to keep quiet," Tak forced her chin upward and looked at the mammal. "I don't want to talk."

"You don't want to talk or you don't want to talk to _me_?" Daxter sat upright and stared back at her. "Which is it?"

"A bit of both."

"We're gonna be stuck here for awhile." He said. "Might as well talk, right? Makes time go faster."

Ah, so he was thinking the same thing, was he? Hm, interesting. Tak managed to pull her head upward and flattened her back against the wall. She looked at him with a set of stern eyes. What was his game, she was sure Daxter didn't give two hoots about her or her past. Did he want something from her?

"You go first." She said in a small voice. "What are you doing here?"

"HA!" Daxter placed his paw on his furry chest. "If I told ya, you wouldn't believe me! It was a CRAZY adventure! Full of danger and romance!"

"Hey," Tak uncrossed her arms. "Let's not get excited here." She then laid her hands flat on the floor.

"Okay, okay," He paced himself. "I'll spare you the long details and fill you in on this." Daxter continued in a suspenseful voice. "My best bud is trapped in the Baron's tower and I gotta break him out somehow."

"Wow, is that all?"

"Hey!" Daxter was quick to point his finger in her direction. "I'm a hero! You wouldn't WANT to know what kind of danger I've been through!"

"Oh?" Her brow lifted.

He jumped to his feet. "Lurkers, Yakcows, and a Dark Eco Sage!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah," Daxter threw his paws downward. "You wouldn't understand."

Was this guy nuts? What the heck was he talking about? Nothing he said made sense. Ah well, it wasn't like she cared much in any regard. But she had to wonder; _this_ was the guy Osmo was paying to replace her? Interesting choice. If he was going to play this game, he'd better be good at it.

"So,"

Tak turned in Daxter's direction. She saw that he was standing tall with his paws on his hips. He looked at her with a cocky smile on his furry orange face. What was with that smile? Did he know something she didn't?

"Your turn to fill me in."

Tak lowered her head. She turned her nose downward and felt her eyes hit the floor. This was the part she'd rather skip. She didn't need to explain herself to others. She knew who she was and what she was doing with her life. And yet…why did she feel the need to speak? Beyond all of her reasonable thoughts of staying silent, she spoke.

"I don't make friends easily."

She shut her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Laughter. She remained silent for a few moments, her ears open and waiting for Daxter's reply. When she was met with silence, she reopened her eyes and looked to him. He stood with his head shaking from right to left.

"Is THAT it?"

Tak felt her cheeks fill with air. Her lower lip poked out and her eyebrows hung low, over her eyes. So _that_ was his response? Cheeky little rat!

"I can see why," Daxter removed his paws from his hips and shrugged his shoulders. "You have the attitude of a male Flut-flut in heat!"

"Thanks."

"Hey girl, I'm just tellin' the truth."

Hearing him laugh at her comment would have been better than the comment he gave her. But what did she expect? In the half and hour of knowing Daxter, he didn't prove himself to be very 'touchy feely'. This was Haven City after all, no one here cared, it was no wonder she was the way she was.

"So your friend," Tak forced herself to speak. "You said he was in the Baron's tower?"

"Yep." Daxter nodded once. "He's gone and got himself captured by the Krimzon Guard!"

Interested peaked, she asked, "And you got away?"

"AH," He sarcastically dusted off his shoulders. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy. Wanna hear the story?"

"No, not really."

"Aw," He sighed. "You're no fun."

She knew _that_ was coming. Ah well, it could have been worse. But he did mention the Baron's tower. Hm, intriguing. Perhaps she could use this 'thing' to her advantage. It was time for her to put on her best, cutest smile and use her charm against him. If she could befriend him, maybe she'd get closer to her ultimate goal.

She needed to get into that tower…and _fast._

"Daxter," She changed the tone of her voice to a smooth, low pitch. "Tell me more about _you_." She then pushed her backside off the floor and inched closer to the Ottsel.

"Uh…"

Time for extreme measures! Tak began to flutter and bat her eyelashes. She leaned in close to Daxter and put on her best smile. She then placed a single hand on her right cheek and awed. Lastly, she poked out her lips, perhaps _that_ would persuade him.

"You just got really creepy." Daxter threw his paws up in defense.

She felt her cheek twitch without notice. Damn, why did he have to be so annoying? Tak felt her eyebrow begin to quiver next. Ugh, there was no way she was going to be able to hide her anger now. She released a long sigh before pulling back. She extended her legs out in front of her short body and groaned. Her striking good looks were _not_ going to work here.

"Ugh," She hit her back against the wall once more.

"Aren't you cold?"

Tak's brows arched. Her eyes then bounced back downward to see that Daxter was looking back at her. What the heck? Why did _he_ care? This forced another scowl to form on her face.

"What's it to you?"

"GEEZ," Daxter huffed before crossing his arms over his fuzzy chest. "I guess the cold doesn't chill that hot 'tude of yours!"

Tak let her chin fall downward. Her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes and she released a second sigh. There was no way she was going to get along with him. They were just too different.

"You should be cold too."

Daxter uncrossed his arms and extended his left arm out. With his right claw, he began to pull at his fur. "It's a thick coat. Does me _some_ good, I guess."

"Ah."

Here it was. She could feel it, the awkward silence. It was the one thing she dreaded about being social. It was awkward, no matter what. When she was nervous, that's when the sarcasm and rude attitude came into play. But she couldn't let _Daxter_ know that. When was the last time she was stuck with someone? She couldn't remember. She was never forced into being social, so she never planned for this situation. She was out of luck now.

"The Baron's tower, huh."

She looked to him.

"It's gonna be a tough trip! Gonna need to supply myself with weapons of all sorts!"

She rolled her eyes.

_There's no way he's getting into the tower before me._

"I'm going to sneak in there, like a snake." He then began to imitate the movements of a ninja. "Yeah…just like that."

"Why hasn't Osmo got you in yet?" She asked, teasing of course.

Daxter's ears popped up. Oh, so she had gotten his attention? She watched as Daxter looked right up at her, staring into her eyes while his own grew with wonder. He then lifted his index claw and began to wave it back and forth at her.

"'Ey, that ain't such a bad idea."

Tak felt a rush of heat hit her cheeks. No way, he wasn't serious was he? Shaking her head for the briefest moment she crocked, "O-of course it is!" She cleared her throat before pounding her fist on her chest. "I came up with it!"

"I'm sure the Baron's tower is CRAWLING with bugs!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Sure, sure." Tak nodded her head. "We've exterminated that places at least twice. Ximon has always taken care of it before, but I'm waiting for my chance to get in."

"That's PERFECT!" Daxter clapped his paws together. "You can get me in, no problem!"

"Wait,"

"It'll be easy street from here on out," He carried on.

"No, wait,"

"I'll grab Jak and OUT we go!"

"NO!"

Daxter jumped. Tak watched, after reopening her eyes from her shout, to see him looking back at her with a shocked expression. His expression soon changed from surprised to anger. He placed his paws to his hips and dipped his head toward her.

"What's UP with you?" He asked.

"I can't get you into the Baron's tower,"

"What? Why not?" Daxter's jaw dropped.

Tak groaned to herself. This was going to be quite the explanation. She pushed on her arms and pulled herself up from her seat on the freezing floor. After standing upright, she crossed her arms over her chest and shot one of her prize-winning glares at Daxter. There was no way she was going to explain herself to anyone, let alone an orange rat.

"_I'm_ going to the Baron's tower." She said in a firm tone. "_Not_ you."

"Hey," Daxter was quick to return the glare. "This ain't a contest!"

"I don't care," She shut her eyes and turned her nose upward. "This is _my_ plan, and _I'm_ going. That's final."

"What am I? A THIRD GRADER?" He barked. "You can't tell me what to do!"

She opened a single eye. "I just did."

"You! Can't! Me!" Daxter fumbled with his words.

Tak opened both of her eyes and cracked a sly smile. "At a loss for words, are we?"

"That's it!" He threw his arms down to his sides. "We're enemies from here on out!"

Tak gave the Ottsel a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Fine by me."

She watched as his mouth dropped open, as if he was going to reply but the sound of the freezer door opening caught them both off guard. Tak removed her arms from her chest and wasted no time running to the exit. She watched as the door slowly began to creak open. As it opened, the restaurant manager stood in the doorway with a fierce look of anger on his face.

"Thank MAR!" Tak made a quick dash outside of the freezer. "I was becoming hypothermic in there!"

"And just whose idea was it to break _my_ freezer door?" The owner asked with a single brow raised.

"Him!" The girl was first to point toward male. "It was all him!"

"HEY!" Daxter yelped in reply.

Tak leaned into the manager's ear and whispered just loud enough for her rival to hear. "Not to mention, _he's_ the extermination guy you hired. He hasn't done a LICK of work around here."

"Is that right?" The owner's brow arched higher.

"COMPLETELY right." She nodded.

Daxter's jaw nearly hit the floor. He then extended his arm out to her and shouted, "Harpy!"

The owner took in a deep breath before speaking down to Daxter. "Well, your boss will be hearing from me. At this cost, I expect a fifty percent return on this expense."

"WHAT?!"

Tak smirked. This was the way it should be. For all the times she put up with crap from anyone, this seemed pretty fair. She watched as the restaurant manager continued to scold the mammal. This was the time where she would make her exit. No work _and_ she got back at Daxter for locking her in that freezer? Ah, revenge was sweet.

Act End.


End file.
